All In Good Time
by lyatttrash
Summary: The five times Lucy and Wyatt lie about being married on missions and the one time they don't.
1. Introduction

_A/N: This is set during season one and loosely follows the storyline of places they've already been to. This is just an introduction of sorts._

Lucy and Wyatt had traveled back in time enough to know that some periods required different cover stories. Anything after the 1960's or 70's they were usually able to pass as friends or coworkers. The 1920's to the 60's were a gamble depending on the situation, people typically assumed they were a couple and the time travelers just rolled with it. Anything earlier than the 1920's, and especially anything with corsets, they had only two options: man and wife or brother and sister. The few times they'd used the brother/sister cover story felt incredibly awkward and weird so they usually resorted to being married, which wasn't a hard sell given the two naturally gravitated towards the other. Lucy couldn't speak for Wyatt but she thoroughly enjoyed their fake marriages. She reveled at the feeling of his hand always in contact with some part of her body, almost as if had been second nature to him. Her skin tingled underneath wherever his hand landed. She had to fight to keep herself focused when he invaded her personal space and the air around her was filled with his intoxicating scent. During these few missions she got to learn what it was like to be Jessica Logan and god did Lucy envy her. Wyatt probably only showed her a fraction of the affection he had shown for Jessica but it was enough to know that Jessica was one lucky woman. Lucy quietly brooded the whole way back to the lifeboat after these sorts of missions, her game of make believe was over and she'd have to return back to her empty apartment. The time team objectively tried to limit their interactions with people in the past, just be there long enough to stop Flynn and try not to change anything, so the need to tell people their cover story wasn't often but Lucy still kept track.

 _Or the five times Lucy and Wyatt lied about being married and the one time they didn't._


	2. Chapter 1

Aliases were half the fun of time travel, they got to say the name of whatever celebrity or pop culture reference popped into their heads and the person they were talking to would be none the wiser. Lucy almost laughed out loud when Wyatt led her up to the owner of the hotel and introduced them as Mr. and Mrs. Smith, the team has movie night every week and last night that was her movie of choice. She wasn't surprised, a faint blush had crept up on her cheeks, but she wasn't surprised that he went with the married cover story. There was no way they were going to get a hotel room in 1800 without being husband and wife. Unfortunately given the time-period there was no way they were going to get a room with Rufus either so they had to sneak him in through the back.

* * *

"Are you sure Flynn is going after the presidential election" Rufus asked as he flopped down on the rock-hard bed, "oof, these are some luxury accommodations Brangelina."

"I'm pretty sure that's why he's here… the election between Aaron Burr and Thomas Jefferson was astonishingly close. They each had 73 votes in the electoral college but the public ultimately sided with Jefferson winning him the election. The Louisiana Purchase and the expeditions of Lewis and Clark are thanks to him… maybe Flynn wants Burr to win the election instead? The French would still own 820,000 square miles of land and we wouldn't have someone to explore the west. That doesn't make any sense, why would Flynn want America to be smaller" Lucy rambled, she looked up and saw that Wyatt was hanging on her every word. She couldn't explain it but just the simple act of him listening so intently to her talking about history sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach. _Calm down Lucy he's just being a good listener… they're probably taught that in Delta Force._

"Well whatever his reason the election doesn't happen until tomorrow so you and Rufus can take the beds and I'll take the couch", Wyatt offered. Lucy started to protest when Wyatt cut her off, "Lucy just take the bed it's fine… I've slept in worse places" he punctuated his sentence with his signature smirk. She felt her heart beat quicker at the sight of his dimple, _get a grip Lucy! He's still not over his wife._

* * *

A few hours later Lucy lay awake in bed listening to the soft sounds of Rufus snoring. She could tell by the way Wyatt tossed and turned that he wasn't asleep either. Looking at the clock it was only 10:30 so she decided to go and walk around. She tried to be as quiet as possible but the floor creaked when she stepped out of bed causing Wyatt's body to shoot up, gun aimed at the door.

"Stand down soldier… it's just me" Lucy teased.

"Lucy? Where are you going? What time is it?"

"It's a little after 10:30… I couldn't sleep I thought I'd just step out for some air."

"Pretty sure you need an escort for that sort of thing ma'am" it was dark but Lucy could practically hear his smirk, "hold up a second I'll join you."

They got dressed and quietly slipped out the door, cautious not to wake Rufus. The two walked silently down towards the lobby of the small hotel.

"I saw a bar over past the check in desk if you're up for a drink?" Wyatt propositioned.

"Yeah sure maybe it'll help me sleep" Lucy laughed.

"Ah Mr. and Mrs. Smith how are you this evening?" the owner's voice called out. Lucy nodded in his direction and felt Wyatt's hand on her back pulling her close as he guided them towards the bar. She tried to ignore the way her skin burned under his gentle touch. He graciously pulled out a chair for her at the bar before taking the seat right next to hers. He ordered a champagne for her and a whiskey for himself, she blushed at the fact that he remembers what she drank from the time the team went out after their mission to 1754.

"So tell me, how long have the two of you been married" the bartender asked as he prepared their drinks.

"Oh, not long" Lucy replied with a wave of her hand.

"Yeah all of what, 5 hours?" Wyatt whispered in her ear checking his watch, causing Lucy to throw her head back in laughter.

"Aw newlyweds how exciting! This one is on the house!" the bartender gushed as he handed the couple their drinks.

"Cheers Mrs. Smith" Wyatt grinned raising his glass up.

"Cheers Mr. Smith" Lucy responded clinking her glass with his.

* * *

It was pretty evident that Lucy could not handle her booze. After only a few glasses she was laughing hysterically at Wyatt tossing up a peanut and catching it in his mouth. Wyatt chuckled at how easily the tipsy historian was amused.

"Alright wifey", Wyatt said checking his watch, "it's after midnight we should probably head back up."

"Wifey? I am no one's wifey! I am a doctor thank you very much!" Lucy asserted.

"Whatever you say ma'am", his smirk and dimple making a reappearance.

"And don't ma'am me, I hate it when you do that." She tried to sound annoyed but they both knew deep down she didn't mind the nickname.

"Ah so the truth comes out when you're drunk?" he teased.

"I am not drunk… you're drunk!" she defended.

Wyatt just chuckled and helped her to her feet. Lucy leaned on him the whole way back to the room, apparently she's one of those girls who feels compelled to sit down everywhere when she's had too much to drink. Wyatt had to keep pulling her up off the floor causing her to giggle because 'he was tickling her'. They finally made it back to the room and as soon as Wyatt opened the door Lucy plopped herself down right in the entrance.

"Lucy come on get up" he whispered as he tried to get her to stand.

" _Wyatt!_ " she squealed loudly causing him to put a hand over her mouth, surely Rufus heard that. Lucy took the opportunity to touch her tongue to his palm

"Ew, Lucy did you just _lick_ me!" Wyatt hissed.

"Hey for better for worse sweetie pie" she shrugged, still not whispering, as she collapsed onto the bed, soft snores escaping her lips minutes later. Wyatt just chuckled and turned towards the couch.

* * *

The next morning the trio was getting ready for another day of trying to stop Garcia Flynn. Lucy was at the vanity fixing her hair while Wyatt sat on the couch tinkering with his gun when Rufus exited the bathroom.

"So where did you and the Mrs. sneak off to last night" he asked sauntering over to Wyatt. Wyatt's hand froze on his gun and a deep blush made its way across Lucy's pale face.

"What do you mean? We've been here" Wyatt lied, they had a rule about splitting up while the team was sleeping.

"Uh-huh so that wasn't you guys sneaking in here after midnight giggling like a couple of teenagers?" Rufus prodded, clearly enjoying the blush evident on both his friends' faces.

"I couldn't sleep so Wyatt and I went down to the bar for a few drinks, I'm sorry Rufus."

"Yeah I'm sure you are" he lightly scoffed causing Lucy's ears to turn pink.

"Alright let's do what we came here to do" Wyatt said loading his gun before walking out the door. Lucy picked up the antique revolver Wyatt had started making her carry on missions, 'if I'm going to carry a gun then it has to be historically accurate Wyatt'. She spun the cylinder, checking that it was loaded, before snapping it into place and following Wyatt out the door.

"Damn, Mr. and Mrs. Smith was right."


	3. Chapter 2

_AN: This chapter is going to be Wyatt's POV._

"1931 Paris Lucy, what happened?" Wyatt called out as he saw the historian make her way into Mason Industries.

"Um it could be anything, The Paris Colonial Exposition opened in June. There were a bunch of famous people hanging around Paris, Einstein and Picasso frequented a few bars. Again, we won't know until we get there." Wyatt saw the look of worry on Lucy's face, she hated going into a situation blind.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to make it up as we go." Wyatt said, winking at the brunette. He saw a shy smile creep up on her face as she shook her head, _there's that Preston smile._

"We found an address to a bar dated 1931 from the raid we conducted on Flynn's warehouse." Denise informed passing the paper to Rufus. Lucy leaned over his shoulder to read the paper.

"Hey! The Lapin Agile… Picasso frequented that bar!" Lucy exclaimed grabbing it out of his hand. Wyatt grinned at how she always got so excited to meet someone from history.

"And now I'm deaf" Rufus quipped as he rubbed the ear Lucy had just shouted into. He stood up from his desk and made his way towards the costume deck. Lucy was practically giddy as she followed him, Wyatt just shook his head and chuckled.

Rufus and himself had both chosen pretty basic suits for the time-period, nothing too fancy but it was Lucy's choice of attire that made him to a double take. She wore a classic flapper girl dress. The hem sat at her mid-thigh, the black satin fabric was a stark contrast against her pale skin. So far this is the shortest dress Wyatt had ever seen her in, he never realized just how long her legs were. Her kitten heels making them seem that much long. He had to force himself not to linger too long at her plunging neckline and the string of pearls that adorned her soft neck. Her hair was pinned up in neat curls, bright red lipstick outlining her infectious smile. She was gorgeous.

"Oh my purse!" She remembered before turning around to get it. Wyatt felt his mouth go dry at the sight of her entire back exposed from the dress. He noticed a bow at the top of her neck with long strings hanging down, he wondered what would happen if he gave the ribbon a tug. _No Logan! You should not be having those kinds of thoughts… she's your best friend for god sakes._ She strolled back purse in hand and Wyatt had to force his eyes to meet hers.

"You ready to go mademoiselle?" he asked extending his elbow out. He noticed a faint blush on her cheeks as she took his arm.

"Lead the way monsieur."

* * *

Wyatt grinned at how excited Lucy was as they walked through the streets of Paris. She was like a kid in a candy store rambling off historical facts and gushing over the fashion and the people. Rufus shoved his arm.

"Stop that" Rufus whispered in his ear.

"Stop what?" Wyatt answered, his eyes still not leaving Lucy.

"Stop looking at her like she hung the moon and stars, just admit you have feelings for her."

"I do not" Wyatt stammered.

"As the person who has to constantly third wheel your little dates through time I call bull. Don't worry, I see the way she looks at you too when you aren't looking." That caused Wyatt's cheeks to turn pink. Their pace slowed as they approached the bar.

"Just drop it ok?" Wyatt whispered, Rufus put his hands up in surrender.

"This is it, this is the place" Lucy informed as the three made their way inside.

"Rufus you go walk around see if you can find Flynn, Lucy and I will head towards the bar and see if we can get any information about Picasso." Rufus shot Wyatt a knowing look before making his way around the room. He led Lucy over to the bar, careful to keep his hand high on her back. The feeling of her bare back under his hand sent sparks shooting through his fingertips. Wyatt was thankful they were in a bar; he was definitely going to need a drink… _or two_. He pulled out her chair and took the seat right next to hers.

"Excusez moi!" her delicate voice called out, trying to get the bartender's attention, "Je vais prendre un verre de champagne et mon mari prendra un whiskey" she said giving his shoulder a light squeeze. He didn't speak French so he had no idea what she said but he recognized 'champagne' and 'whiskey' so he assumed she ordered them drinks. He didn't have to know what she was saying, the way she spoke was so beautiful he could listen to her all day. He nodded at the bartender who placed their drinks in front of them.

"So we really think Flynn is here to take out Picasso?" Wyatt asked as he took a long sip of his drink.

"I mean it makes the most sense, he comes to this bar all the time. I just don't get what he has to do with Rittenhouse." Lucy whispered the last part.

"You guys are talking about Picasso, no?" the bartender asked.

"You speak English?" Lucy asked surprised.

"Just enough to warn newcomers of his uh, charms" she said with an annoyed sigh, "he's a bit of an ass, an artistic genius, but an ass nonetheless…that's him over there" she pointed towards the back corner of the bar. Sure enough there was Picasso with six women hanging on his every word. He caught Picasso eyeing Lucy and it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Looks like you caught someone's eye" Wyatt said bitterly, tilting his head towards the artist, "I'm going to leave and go find Rufus, maybe that'll draw him to come over to you." Lucy's eyes widened in fear for a second before nodding and taking another sip of her champagne. Wyatt quickly found Rufus and told him the plan.

"And you're just okay with this? Picasso is just going to go over there and hit on Lucy" Rufus said skeptically.

"He's not going to hit on her she's just going to try and get information out of him." Wyatt defended.

"Yeah by flirting" Rufus muttered causing Wyatt to shoot him a death glare. Soon enough they saw Picasso excuse himself from his group of women and stumble over to Lucy, clearly drunk. They moved closer so they could hear what the two were saying. Picasso had asked her something in French, Lucy's eyes met his and she asked him to repeat what he said, pretending not to speak French, since she knew the boys were listening.

"What's a pretty little thing like yourself doing all alone in a place like this" he slurred.

"Hoping I'd run into you… Mr. Picasso I have a feeling you are in danger if you stay in this bar" she responded. Wyatt was impressed about how calm and collected she came across.

"There would probably be less danger back at my apartment" he flirted, scooting his chair closer to Lucy's and tucking a hair behind her ear. Wyatt could see she was becoming visibly more uncomfortable, he felt anger bubbling up in his chest.

"Um no that won't be necessary, if I could just explain why I believe you're in danger" she deflected but he was persistent.

"Come on it'll be you, me, a nice bottle of wine" he purred as he slid his hand over her thigh. Wyatt almost threw up.

"A tall man, his name is Garcia Flynn… he's the man that's after you." Wyatt could hear the shake in her voice and had to keep himself from punching a wall.

"I don't care about that right now, ma'am." Both Wyatt and Lucy stiffened… _that was their word._ Wyatt felt the jealously surging through his veins and he knew he was crossing into dangerous territory.

"How are you this obviously jealous… it was your idea in the first place" Rufus's voice called out from beside him, breaking him from his murderous thoughts. Wyatt just huffed, eyes never leaving the two at the bar.

Picasso kept trying to kiss Lucy but she was shoving him away, begging him to stop. He saw Picasso becoming more aggressive and decided this had gone on long enough. Letting his jealousy get the better of him he stormed over to the bar.

"Hey pal what do you think you're doing?" he growled, coming to stand behind Lucy.

"And who might you be?" Picasso said, rising to his feet. He was clearly trying to size him up but Wyatt towered a good six inches over him.

"Her husband" Wyatt said stepping in between Lucy and Picasso.

"Well I don't see a ring on her finger… or yours for that matter" he sneered.

Wyatt grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her towards the dancefloor. She squeaked in surprise as he pulled her flush against him, his right hand falling to her lower back, his left hand still intertwined in hers. Her arm went around his neck as her head fell to his chest. She brought their hands close to her body and he had fight to keep his breathing steady as they swayed back and forth for a while.

"You ok?" he whispered in her ear. He felt her nod against his chest. "Is he still watching?" he felt her nod again. _Time to sell it,_ Lucy could hardly contain her laughter as he spun her out of his arms and pulled her back in. Her laugh made his heart flutter, he would move mountains if it meant he would never have to stop hearing that sound. She gasped when he dipped her almost to the floor, her hands landing on his chest when he brought them back up. Now both of his arms were around her waist while hers were around his neck. His blue eyes locked on her caramel ones as they breathed each other in, it would be too easy for him to close the gap. The sound of Rufus clearing his throat broke them from their trance.

"Uh yeah guys he's long gone" he said with a delighted grin.

 _AN: In case you were wondering what Lucy said in French she said "I'll have a champagne and my husband here will have a whiskey" she's the one who said they were married first but Wyatt had no idea ;)._


	4. Chapter 3

_AN: This is a twist on the Party at Castle Varlar mission. Some of the same dialogue is used... credit goes to the writers of Timeless. Lucy's POV._

"That's Ian Fleming! The dude who wrote James Bond!" Wyatt could hardly contain his excitement. Lucy just smiled and shook her head, usually it was her who got worked up over historical figures but now it was Wyatt's turn. He was like a kid on Christmas morning, _it's actually adorable._

"I know" she replied, "he was an actual spy during World War Two."

The boys were whispering about how much they love James Bond when the author reentered the room carrying wine and four glasses. The trio shared their information about Flynn and the atomic bomb. Lucy reminded everyone of the orders to turn Von Braun over to the allies. Ian then in turn told them about the party that night at Castle Varlar, Nazi elites were going to sip champagne and as they launched a test rocket into Belgium, targeting civilians and allied troops. Deciding that the only way to find Flynn and Von Braun was to attended the party Ian suggested a drink. Popping the cork, he poured four drinks and passed them around. Everyone but Lucy took a sip.

"You know it's poor form to leave a poured glass full." Fleming flirted, handing her the glass which she accepted, a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Dude James Bond just hit on Lucy" she heard Rufus whisper to Wyatt, who's eyes were fixed on Ian.

"So how do we get in?" Wyatt asked shortly.

"I can probably get you in as my aid, Rufus can provide surveillance from the outside." the spy responded.

"How do I get in?" Lucy questioned.

"You don't… that is no place for a woman. That party is going to host some of the highest members of the Nazi party, if they get even a whiff of espionage they'll kill us on the spot. So, no absolutely not, you'll stay outside with Rufus." Lucy was taken aback by his sexism but then she remembered that this was the dude who wrote James Bond, the womanizer. She opened her mouth to defend herself when Wyatt beat her to it.

"Nope, no way, wherever I go my wife goes." He said it with such conviction that for a second Lucy forgot they weren't actually married. She caught Rufus's eye as he tried to fight back a smirk. Lucy racked her brain for why Wyatt felt the need to pretend they were married, they had already told Fleming that they were spies there was no need for a second cover story. Then she noticed the way Wyatt was eyeing Fleming, _unless… there's no way. Is he seriously… jealous… of Ian Fleming?_ Her suspicions were confirmed when he stepped closer and put an arm around her waist, "sorry we're a package deal." Rufus looked like the cat who got the canary but the minuet she gave him her 'professor stare' the smile wiped from his face.

"I think what my… husband," she said patting him on the chest, "means to say is that we work better together than apart and would prefer not to split up."

"I'll say…" Rufus mumbled, this time earning him glare from Wyatt.

"Very well, but does she even speak German? I seem to recall you doing all the talking back at the bar." Ian pointed out.

"She won't have to if she stays with me and avoids talking to anyone. You ok with that honey?" Lucy almost chocked on her wine at the nickname.

"Uh yep, just smile and look pretty" she joked. She looked up at Wyatt as he gave her a small wink paired with his dimpled smirk. _Why is he so irresistible… just once why can't Rufus and I be the married couple, at least then it would be easier to focus._ Ian excused himself to go get clothes for the pair. As soon as he left the room Lucy gave Wyatt a confused look. He cheeks flushed as he rubbed the back of his neck,

"He was flirting with you." He said sheepishly.

"And?" she smirked, clearly enjoying how embarrassed he was getting.

"He just needs to focus on the mission that's all." he mumbled. She just laughed and went to get changed.

* * *

The spy, the soldier, and the historian made their way into the Nazi party, _wow that sounds like the beginning to a really bad joke._ Lucy held on to Wyatt's arm as they entered the castle, she leaned on him for support to try and calm the nerves that made her whole-body shake. She felt her heart race even faster when Wyatt put his hand over hers, tracing soft circles with his thumb in an effort to calm her down. He gave her a reassuring smile and she felt a smile creep up on her own face.

"Alright lovebirds, you search the lower level. I'll stay on the upper level." Fleming whispered, breaking them of their moment.

"Ha, lovebirds." he joked awkwardly in her ear as they made their way around the party.

"Well you were the one who told him we were married." she said trying to sound unfazed, when in reality the thought made butterflies erupt in her stomach.

"We just have to get to Von Braun before Flynn does." Lucy whispered. Wyatt nodded as they continued to mingle around the party. Wyatt occasionally made small talk with some of the guests as Lucy sipped champagne. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a tall man heading their way.

"Wyatt!" she whispered harshly nodding her head towards Flynn. Wyatt turned around and saw that he was getting closer. Running out of options Wyatt pushed Lucy into a small opening in the wall, ignoring her gasp of surprise. He angled his body over hers in a way that shielded them both from Flynn. Lucy could hear her heart pounding in her ears, Wyatt carefully peaked over his shoulder checking to see if Flynn had passed. Lucy didn't notice her hands were clenched around the lapel of his jacket and that his were still holding on to her waist until their eyes met again. His pupils were dilated, robbing her a view of his baby blues. The way his scent surrounded her made her feel claustrophobic, but in the best way. She hadn't realized they were so close, all she had to do was just angle her chin up a little more…

"Would you two like a room?" an annoyed British voice called out from behind them. Wyatt cleared his throat and shuffled away from Lucy.

"Did you find Von Braun?" he deflected, his voice slightly husky.

"No." the spy huffed.

"There he is!" Lucy pointed over their shoulders.

"Do you think you'd be able to lure him over here?" Ian asked.

"I think so?" she replied looking up a Wyatt, she could see his clenched jaw, he didn't like that plan. Despite her trembling hands, which now was only half because they were at a Nazi party in 1940s the other half was due to Wyatt Logan's intoxicating proximity, she plastered a smile on her face and set her sights on Von Braun. Before she could reach her target, she felt a forceful grip on her arm.

"I was wondering when you'd get here" an unsettlingly familiar voice resonated in her ear, he redirected her back towards where Wyatt and Ian were hiding. "I see you also made your way to the British spy, good for you."

"What do you want Flynn, you're not getting Von Braun." She snapped.

"Oh you see that's where you're wrong." He smirked as Nazi guards approached them, dragging Wyatt and Ian with them. The trio was throw hastily into a room. The guards took Ian and Wyatt's gun but before they could shoot Fleming pulled a secret gun out of his sleeve and fired first.

At Wyatt and Lucy's stunned expression he responded, "oh don't look so impressed it only hold two bullets." They were about to leave when a third guard entered the room, staring down the barrel of his gun Lucy was sure this was it until a shot rang out and the guard dropped. They looked up to see Rufus outside the window, holding the gun Wyatt gave him. Wyatt ushered him inside and they all followed Lucy in search of Von Braun. They saw the man on a balcony, talking with Garcia Flynn.

"Flynn has him!" Wyatt called out.

"Not for long." Rufus smirked, the other three turned to him in confusion before a large explosion disrupted the party, causing everyone to panic.

"Rufus what did you do?!" Lucy scolded. He opened his mouth to explain before Wyatt cut him off.

"We don't have time for this!" Wyatt shouted over the chaos. He grabbed Lucy's arm, chasing after Von Braun, who had managed to sneak away from Flynn in the crowd. Just as they made their way to him they saw Flynn and an army of officers at his side. They quickly made their way down the hall and into a random room. Wyatt and Ian slammed the door and shoved a desk against it in an attempt to hold off their enemies. Just as everyone took a breath Ian pulled a gun on Von Braun.

"Woah stop!" Lucy shouted, standing in front of the gun.

"This man's rocket destroyed London, he has to pay for what he's done… if you give him to the allies that's never going to happen!" Fleming yelled back. Lucy looked desperately to Wyatt, pleading him to take her side.

"I agree with him," Wyatt spoke, she let out a defeated breath, he continued, "but I trust you! We listen to her end of story!" Lucy couldn't help the smile that broke out across her face. Wyatt trusted her completely with the mission, even if he didn't agree with her he trusted that she knew more than him. Lucy's breath caught at the affection she saw in his eyes. Loud banging at the door forced her from her thoughts. The guards were breaking down the door as Ian and Wyatt argued over who got the gun. Lucy stared at the fireplace, _I know that symbol._ Then it clicked, she desperately tried to get the boys' attention. The door was almost broken when she grabbed Wyatt's arm, forcing his attention.

"Hold on! I remembered why this castle is so special!" Lucy exclaimed ushering them all towards the fire place.

* * *

The four walked in silence through the twists and turns of the dark tunnels. Ian and Wyatt were a few paces ahead of Lucy and Rufus. Von Braun was doing calculations in his notebook, walking way behind the rest of the group.

Rufus broke the silence, "so you just knew there was a secret passage there?"

"Back in the 1500's Catholicism was outlawed here." she began. Wyatt just smiled and shook his head, wouldn't be a successful mission with a Lucy Preston history lesson, "so Catholics in that castle built a network of secret tunnels to get priests in and out through the fireplaces."

"They called them priest holes" Wyatt added quietly, causing everyone to laugh. Lucy looked at him with admiration, that was such an obscure fact there is no way for him to know that, _it was probably in a movie or something_. Be that as it may, she couldn't help but feel a little turned on that he knew it anyway, the same way she had been when he confessed to speaking four languages.

"How did you know that?" Rufus asked, sounding impressed as well.

"It was in Skyfall." He muttered back. _Yep there it is._ She just smiled and shook her head at her solider. _Her soldier?_ They continued walking through the maze, Lucy and Rufus falling into their own conversation about priest holes leaving Wyatt and Fleming to chat.

"You know, we almost died together and I don't even know your last name?" Ian said with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Logan, Wyatt Logan." he said with a grin. Lucy smacked him on the back of the head. He turned around and glared at her.

"Sorry _honey_ there was a spider." She said sweetly, her eyes telling a different story.

Ian leaned in to whisper in Wyatt's ear, "so you and the Mrs. in constant physical danger, must make the sex pretty hot, does it not?" Fleming asked with a sly grin on his face. His voice was not as quiet as he probably intended it to be, his question echoed off the tunnel walls. Lucy and Rufus stopped dead in their tracks, both looking at each other with open mouths. Wyatt instantly turned red and started stuttering over a response before Fleming cut him off with a wink, "got it, say no more chap." Lucy felt heat rush to her cheeks as she put her head into her hands, desperately wanting to curl up in a ball. Rufus patted her shoulder as Wyatt turned around and mouthed an uncomfortable 'sorry'.

* * *

"After we escaped we handed Von Braun over to the allies." Lucy explained as they walked down the path away from the lifeboat.

"That's incredible." Mason exhaled.

"What?" Lucy asked confused.

"Well you've just described beat by beat the plot of Weapon of Choice." He responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"What's Weapon of Choice?" Rufus chimed in.

"The Bond movie." Mason said started to get a little frustrated.

"Mmm, no such movie" Wyatt argued.

"Yes there is. It's the one in the castle with the rockets, Connery's finest as far as I'm concerned." Mason argued back.

"Hey Logans how was the mission… sorry I missed the wedding" Jiya laughed and walked over with a smirk on her face. Lucy and Wyatt turned pink.

"What are you talking about?" "What do you mean?" they awkwardly stammered out at the same time causing Jiya to laugh even harder as she handed a tablet to Rufus.

"Bond infiltrates the castle, rescues the evil scientist with the help of CIA agents Wyatt and Lucy Logan and their pilot Rufus!"

"What!" Lucy squeaked her cheeks turning even redder as Wyatt reached across her to grab the device from Rufus.

"You're telling me there's a new Bond movie with Sean Connery and we're in it" Wyatt asked.

"It's not new it came out in what '64?"

"Well its new to me!" Wyatt said excitedly.

"You know when we started these missions I knew the name sounded familiar" Mason said pointing at Wyatt, "but then you introduced yourself as Lucy _Preston_ and I just figured it was an unbelievable coincidence… what exactly happened on that mission?" Connor asked. The pair flushed and mumbled about "needing to change" and "going to check out the new bond movie" before racing off in opposite directions.

"So what actually happened Rufus?" Jiya chuckled, linking her arm with her boyfriend's as they walked towards the costume deck.

"You know I generally make it a habit not to get in the middle of my friends' marital problems." Rufus said trying to act serious but the two couldn't control their laughter.


	5. Chapter 4

"Ugh the Revolutionary War, why couldn't Flynn go somewhere with air conditioning." Rufus complained as they made their way through the forest. They had absolutely no idea what Flynn was here, according to Lucy nothing overly important happened on this day. They were headed towards an insignificant battle in South Carolina.

"At least you aren't wearing twelve layers of wool in the middle of July." Lucy argued.

"Touché." He surrendered.

The trio walked in silence for a bit before Rufus called out again, "Is there any water my lips are so chapped."

"I've got chapstick!" Lucy offered reaching into her bag.

"You seriously brought chapstick with you? What happened to your whole 'no modern stuff in the past rule'?" Wyatt scolded with a teasing grin.

"And where did that gun come from Wyatt?" she scolded right back, elbowing his side where he wore his holster. He just smiled and shook his head, she's never been afraid to dish it back out. When he used to tease Jessica, she would get angry and defensive but with Lucy it was almost too easy. She matched him wit for wit, she never backed down from giving it right back to him.

She then pulled the tube out of her bag and shrugged, "My lips get chapped. Its strawberry, do you want some?" he shook his head no but his mouth went a little dry as he watched her apply the chapstick. Strawberries were his favorite fruit, what he wouldn't give to taste them off her lips. She caught him staring and gave him a quizzical look. He felt his face heat up as he looked to the ground embarrassed. Wyatt tried to keep his distance but somehow he always ended up walking right next to her, closer than 'just friends' probably should. Although she didn't seem to mind, if the way she kept brushing her hand against his was any indication.

They reached the camp right around three in the afternoon, Rufus agreed to scope the perimeter for Flynn while Wyatt and Lucy made their way through the base. He felt Lucy's small hand grip his arm as she pointed out the general in charge. The small act sent light butterflies fluttering through his stomach. Feeling bold he took her hand as they walked over to the man.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Shepherd and this is my nurse, we're here to help in any way we can." Wyatt informed the general, shaking his hand. He just nodded and showed them over to the medical tent. Once he was out of earshot Wyatt knew Lucy was going to make a comment about his chosen alias.

"Dr. Shepherd really?" she said with a playful grin.

"What it's a good show! And you gotta admit, the dude has great hair." He said running a hand through his hair.

"Riiight… and I suppose that makes me Meredith Grey?" she said with an eye roll.

"Hey your words," He replied with a shrug. She moved closer to him, there wasn't an inch of space between them. He felt his breath catch when she pressed herself against his chest.

"You couldn't handle my Meredith Grey, McDreamy." She whispered low in his ear. His jaw dropped, she leaned back and gave him a flirtatious wink before turning on her heels and strutting out of the tent. Wyatt stood there dumbfounded, _did she just openly flirt with me?_ He started to follow her when canon fire claimed his attention. The color draining from Lucy's face told him that this wasn't supposed to happen. Bullets started flying and Wyatt grabbed Lucy by the waist, quickly pulled her to safety behind a stack of crates. He didn't register how tightly he was holding her to his chest until she let out an awkward "Uh, Wyatt?" He quickly released her from his grip and turned about 17 shades of red.

"Sorry… um are you ok?" he said checking for any signs of injury.

She bit her lip and tucked a nervous hair behind her ear, "yeah I'm fine" she said refusing to meet his eyes. A pained scream from a young soldier rang out and the two turned to see who it was.

"Oh my god that's John Laurens! He's not supposed to be injured. He's supposed to fight in the Battle of Yorktown… that was a decisive victory was the Americans, it basically won us the war!" Lucy's voice went three octaves higher so Wyatt knew she was panicking. Without thinking Wyatt darted out through the rain of bullets to get to John.

" _Wyatt_!" Lucy's terrified scream is the last thing he remembers.

* * *

"Ah I'm glad you're finally awake, your wife has been practically beside herself." The doctor informed him as he did a quick check of his wound. He winced as the man pressed a damp, scratchy cloth against his side. The details of what happened are fuzzy, his brain only giving him bits and pieces. Then it was as if someone had straightened the antennas in his brain, all the bits of memories coming in in sharp focus. He remembers Lucy's panicked voice calling out to him as he ran out into the middle of the battlefield. Someone Lucy said was important to history was injured when they shouldn't have been and he ignored her protests as he went after them, _she's going to be so pissed_. He supported the solider around his waist as he lifted him off the ground, turning around to come face to face with Lucy. He screamed at her for putting herself in harm's way, she returned his furry and he knew there would be no winner between a bossy know it all and a reckless hothead. The last thing he remembers is telling Lucy to run before white hot pain ripped through his side.

"My wife?" Wyatt asked, still a little disoriented. He looked up and saw Lucy in the corner of the tent. She was pacing herself into a frenzy, hand clenched tightly around her locket.

"Lucy?" he called hoarsely, when she snapped her head up his heart broke in two. Her red puffy eyes and glistening cheeks revealed she had been crying. _No wonder the doctor assumed she was my wife._ She was at his side in two seconds flat, fear written all over her face. More tears started to fall as he took her hand in his.

"Hey, hey shh I'm ok" he soothed as one hand move to wipe away a tear. He felt her breath hitch when his thumb made contact with her cheek, "It was just a graze."

"But… but you passed out… you were… you were unconscious" she said with a noticeable shake in her voice.

"You think you can get rid of me that easily professor?" he joked, which elicited a soft smile from the historian that didn't quite reach her eyes. Her light smile contradicted the pain and worry that clouded her caramel eyes. He mentally kicked himself for being the one to make her look like that. He was stupid and reckless and he should have known better. He shifted a bit, allowing more room on the bed on his uninjured side. She looked skeptical at first but eventually climbed on to the bed, pressing herself against his side. As soon as he put his arm around her he felt wet spots appear on his chest, Wyatt just rubbed her back as she cried silently.

"You were dead" she whispered so quietly he wasn't sure if he actually heard it, "you-you lost so much blood. Your heart stopped…. The doctors were going to give up but I distracted them and used the defibrillator from the lifeboat. I don't even know why I thought to put it in my bag but I did and I'm so glad I did. You would have died…you were right behind me one second then the next second you were on the ground, I was so scared I didn't know what to do…Wyatt, I can't do this without you." She looked up at him, her wide eyes filled with unshed tears. His heart ached.

"You won't ever have to, as long as I have a say in it." He whispered looking back down at her. He wasn't sure who moved first but they both started to lean in. It was slow, like they were both trying to give each other an out, neither took it. She lightly rubbed her nose against his as she looked up at him through her lashes, resting a hand on his chest to make sure this is what he really wanted. He has never wanted anything more in his life. She was so close he could smell the strawberry chapstick she snuck back with her and the wafts of coconut emanating from her dark curls, _everything about this woman is intoxicating_. Their warm breaths mingled together as they inched closer. His grip on her waist tightened as he felt her lips barely ghost across his.

"Ooooh! Yeahhh!... I was looking for both of you… and here you are" Rufus called out, basically being the human embodiment of a bucket of ice water being poured on him. Lucy buried herself further into Wyatt's side. Her hot breath against his neck sent shivers down his spine, _Rufus is going to pay for this later!_ Wyatt sent him the most threatening glare he could muster and it looked like it worked because Rufus just stammered out an uncomfortable, "and this is me leaving."

"Busted." she giggled into his shoulder.

 _AN: If you don't work Hollywoodland dialogue into your fic did you really write a lyatt fic?_


	6. Chapter 5

_AN: some of the dialogue came from episode 1x09 of Timeless. Credit goes to the amazing writers of this brilliant show. I did change a few things to fit how I wanted the story to go._

Out of all the times they had pretended to be married, their trip to Bonnie and Clyde's cabin was probably her favorite. As soon as Bonnie and Clyde had exited the car Wyatt informed her that "he was not putting on a stage play for these two." Lucy just smiled and shook her head, he said that every time and then five minutes later proceeded to put on a "stage play". It was usually Wyatt who referred to Lucy as his wife and she just went along with it. This time had been her own fault; she had been called in from a date with Dr. Noah and forgot to take off her engagement ring. They were all set to just play a pair of criminals when Bonnie noticed the diamond and stopped her rambling about Clyde.

"Well stop the presses here I am going on and on how'd he do it with you?" Bonnie asked fanning herself.

"Do what?" Lucy asked still glancing between the couple with admiration.

"Propose silly! I mean look at that ring." Bonnie gushed gesturing towards the hand curled under Lucy's chin.

Lucy looked at her ring and then down to the floor and whispering a quiet, "I forgot."

"You telling me you don't remember something like that?" Clyde propositioned.

"Of course I remember", Lucy opened her mouth to tell their 'engagement' story when Wyatt cut her off,

"I took her up to the top of this hill in West Texas, view of the valley, sun getting ready to set. There was a tree on top, great big oak, I uh kissed her for the first time under that tree"

"Oh god that must have been something" Bonnie whispered staring at Lucy.

Wyatt continued, "I got down on a knee and pulled the ring box out, only thing was I opened it up upside down… so the ring falls out into the damn grass. Couldn't find the thing anywhere, I was so nervous. Then finally she gets down on a knee there with me, puts her hand on my cheek and then just says… yes. And she gives me a kiss I will never forget", he looks up at his audience and smiles, "and then we look for the ring together and we find it." Wyatt turns his head towards Lucy's and she can see the pain he's trying mask in his beautiful blue eyes at the memory of his late wife, "you remember that honey?" All Lucy can do is nod and offer a soft "yeah."

Clyde was eyeing them suspiciously and Wyatt's hand on her neck pulling her into a kiss was the last thing she expected, not that she was complaining. Unlike the few times Noah had pulled her into a kiss Lucy responded to Wyatt in an instant. A hand coming up to graze his soft stubble and she could feel his fingers lightly playing with her hair. She started to pull away but Wyatt's firm hand against her neck pulled her back in for more. The kiss was short and tender but it left Lucy more intoxicated than the hooch ever could. The kiss took her breath away but what made her chest tighten even more was more was the look on Wyatt's face when they pulled apart. Regret? Confusion? _Realization_ , Lucy saw when his eyes finally met hers. Hands still on the other's face they were frozen in their position. Lucy ran her finger tips against his cheek as they breathed in each other.

"Well hot damn!" Clyde's voice rang out bursting them from their bubble, "to true love huh." They all raised a glass and Lucy swallowed hers in one gulp, she didn't even feel the burn as the clear liquid slid down her throat because her whole body was already on fire. Out of all the times they've played a married couple they've never actually kissed, sure they've come close, deliciously close, but never got the chance to seal the deal. Lucy's head was still spinning and she could see from his slightly dilated pupils that Wyatt was feeling the same way.

 _Two can play at that game_ , she thought as she scooted her chair closer to her 'fiancé'. Lucy wanted to see if it was possible to get him as flustered as she was after his surprise kiss. Wyatt and Clyde continued to talk about some of the banks they've robbed and cars when Lucy placed a hand on his knee and used her thumb to rub circles into the fabric. Wyatt didn't even flinch, he just glanced down at her hand, smiled, and continued his conversation with Clyde. Lucy frowned, _this is going to be harder than I thought._ Her grip on his leg tightened when Bonnie had asked him how they met. They couldn't exactly say they were called in on a super-secret time traveling mission to stop a terrorist from changing history. Thankfully Wyatt was quick on his feet with a story that was believable but not suspicious. He was in the middle of telling the couple how they had been recruited by the government to capture a criminal but somewhere along the way they rebelled and started doing their own thing when Lucy decided to press her luck. She used her nails to drag her hand a few inches up his leg. She smirked as she saw him stutter over a few words and tried to keep a straight face as he continued his story. Tempted to see what other reactions she could elicit from the stone-faced, delta force soldier she continued to rake her nails up higher. She got to the upper part of his thigh when he lost the ability to speak. He stopped mid-sentence, unable to form a coherent word. Lucy felt his eyes blazing into her and she kept her attention focused on the other couple in front of her, feigning innocence. Her eye's met Bonnies across the table as she gave Lucy a knowing smirk.

"Why don't we take this party in the other room?" Bonnie suggested with a wink directed at Lucy.

The two criminals took the bed while Wyatt and Lucy took the couch. Seeing how the other two were cuddled up Wyatt reached for Lucy, prepared to just pull her into his side but Lucy decided to take it a step further and drape herself across his lap. She felt his hand land politely on her shoulder, she bit the inside of her cheek debating on whether or not her next move would cross the line. She decided to go for it before she lost her confidence, _gotta play the role, right?_ She grabbed his hand off her shoulder and laid it to rest high on her thigh, keeping her hand firmly on top of his. She could hear his sharp intake of breath and felt a sense of victory. Except now it was his turn to make her lose focus, her breath went shallow at the feeling of his large hand discreetly making its way towards the soft curve of her butt. _This is a dangerous game we're playing_. Wyatt asked Clyde where he got the key so he could get one for his "baby-doll…face." Bonnie walked over to show Lucy the key and she felt Wyatt's fingers graze her ass as she sat up to examine the key. It was almost impossible to keep her voice from shaking as she answered Bonnie's question about the writing on the key.

"Can you help me in the kitchen sweetheart?" Lucy smiled, giving his knee a quick pat, desperate to get away from the situation before she did something she'd regret.

* * *

She was torn between excitement and dread at the sight of their sleeping arrangements later that night. A few moments later they were laying side by side in the small twin bed, Lucy in just the slip from under her dress and Wyatt in his tank top and dress pants. They wrestled with their shoulders for who's got to be on top and Lucy ultimately won. They laid there awkwardly while the sounds of the other couple filled the room.

It was Lucy who broke the silence, "I thought you said they'd pass out"

"Maybe if they ever came up for air" he whispered.

"Do you believe them? The way they are together?"

"Yeah, might be robbers and killers but you can't say they're not in love" he agreed.

They shuffled their arms around a little more and Lucy took the opportunity to let her finger tips dance across his palm. Her skin tingled at all the places his arm touched hers. A soft sigh escaped from the head that was sharing her pillow.

"You know what I mean, just all the meant to bes, only ones, its…" she trailed off

"Yeah what about em'"

"Well there's a couple billion people in the world and there the only ones for each other… what are the odds?"

"What you're all about fate and destiny except when it comes to love?" he teased.

"I don't know. I've seen attraction, chemistry… but no lightning bolt from the heavens… nothing like that", except that was a lie, she didn't trust herself to believed it yet but she was pretty sure Wyatt Logan was her lightning bolt.

"I've seen it… it happened to me" Wyatt somberly admitted. _Jessica._

"The engagement story you told, is that how you proposed to Jessica?" she asked shyly. Wyatt just put his arm behind his head and sighed as Lucy turned her head towards his. "There's only one person for you in the whole world and you lose them doesn't mean that you have to live the rest of your life without anyone else? I think you… we… anyone… has to be open to possibilities." Wyatt turned his head so he could look her in the eye, she responded by shifting her face a hair closer to his, their gaze dropping to each other's lips for a fraction of a second before a snore rang out from behind the curtain.

"They're asleep!" Lucy alerted as Wyatt jump out of the bed. She brought a hand up to her aching chest, instantly missing his warmth by her side.

* * *

Lucy and Wyatt both exited their changing rooms at the same time, they exchanged awkward "hey's" and walked side by side costumes in hand.

"Hey uh about that kiss back there… it was in the moment and Clyde seemed like he was… so… I had to make it look real" Wyatt explained.

"No of course it was smart, we had to get the story and the key", she was trying to act nonchalant about how painfully real she wished their cover story was.

"I was just playing a role", Lucy tried to keep the disappointed look off her face. This is all it was to him, a role.

"I know it worked"

"Anyway sorry if it took you by surprise" _Yeah no shit._

"I'll live", there wasn't much truth behind her words. She got a faint taste of what it was like to kiss Wyatt Logan, to be so close to him that she didn't know how she'd be able to survive without him. He unknowingly worked his way into her heart and grabbed on for dear life. The costume attendant walked over and she thanked him as he took her dress.

"I will see you later… baby doll."

"See you around… sweetheart."

As Lucy turned to leave the costume bay Wyatt muttered 'screw it' and grabbed her arm spinning her around, her hands landing on his chest in surprise as he crashed his lips down to hers. It took no time at all for her arms to find themselves around his neck and for his to secure themselves around her waist. If Lucy thought the kiss in the cabin was intoxicating it was nothing compared to right now. She was traveling through time and space without even stepping foot in the lifeboat. He teased at her bottom lip with his teeth, coaxing her mouth open and she surrendered to him with a soft sigh. The grip on her waist tightened as she tentatively swept her tongue over his, which he caught between his teeth earning him a load moan from the historian. He smirked into her mouth as he placed a soft kiss to her delectably swollen lips before pulling away to rest his forehead against hers.

"Were those the possibilities you had in mind Professor?"

 _AN: Yay I'm so excited I could finally post this chapter… believe it or not this is the first one I wrote when I came up with the idea._


	7. Chapter 6

_AN: AHHH I am so sorry it took so long for me to update... you know how life gets in the way... anyhoo enjoy the last chapter of All In Good Time :)_

"Flynn took out the mothership to May 29th 1962." Agent Christopher informed as Wyatt and Lucy walked towards the launch area, dropping their joined hands as they approached the desks.

"Where?" Lucy asked leaning forward to get a better view of the computer. She felt Wyatt's hand low on her back as he leaned over her to look at the monitor as well. They were trying to keep their relationship a secret from the people at Mason Industries, fearing Agent Christopher would make one of them leave the team, and this seriously wasn't helping. Lucy blushed and cleared her throat. Wyatt got the message to remove his hand, but not before grazing her butt as he did so.

"Looks like the D.C. area" Christopher said.

"Oh no, that's President Kennedy's birthday, Jackie holds a big party for him every year." Lucy said.

"You think Flynn is trying to JFK JFK one year early?" Rufus joked.

"I don't know but we gotta get into that party and stop him" Lucy called out as she rushed towards the costume deck.

* * *

"Seriously guys could you be any more obvious? You just waltz in holding hands." Rufus said as soon as the lifeboat hatch closed. Wyatt and Lucy just laughed. "Look I'm honored that you chose to let me in on your secret," Wyatt raised his eyebrow, "ok, ok fine. I'm still sorry I walked into that conference room. Definitely didn't need to see that" he mumbled the last part but it was almost lost in the sound of Lucy's nervous laughter.

"Don't worry Rufus we're equally as mortified" Lucy said giving her friend a pat.

"Anyway you guys gotta be more careful, pretty much everyone saw you grope Lucy's ass earlier" Rufus said with a shrug. Wyatt shot him a look, "I got eyes you sly dog." Rufus said with a wink leaving Wyatt speechless.

"Just start the damn eyeball" Lucy grumbled, but the boys knew she wasn't really mad.

* * *

Lucy doesn't know how Agent Christopher did it but she was able to get them invitations to attend President Kennedy's birthday. Walking in the grand entrance she was in awe as she looked around the room, lights twinkling everywhere, guests in extravagant dresses, a large ice sculpture in the center of the room. _Man, Jackie goes all out._ But what really took her breath away was the way Wyatt was staring at her. He was looking at her like she was the only woman in the world. A faint blush crept at the amount of love she saw in his calm blue eyes. A hand floated up to graze his check and pull him towards her for a quick kiss.

"So what's the game plan?" Rufus asked looking slightly uncomfortable that he caught them kissing.

"We just have to find Flynn and point him out to Jackie Kennedy. The Secret Service will handle the rest." Lucy said scanning the room.

"And we are going to be able to just walk up to her and start talking?" Wyatt asked skeptical.

"Security was a bit more lax in the 60's, nothing like it is today. And besides she likes to mingle around and talk to her guests. The Kennedy's are great hosts."

"So we have to find one man out of hundreds of guests… yaaaay" Rufus said dryly.

"Oh come on Rufus it'll be fun!" Lucy encouraged as the three made their way into the party. After almost two hours there was no sight of Flynn. Lucy started to stress thinking Flynn led them here as a trap while he was somewhere else ruining history.

"Luce hey its ok" Wyatt soothed. He ran a hand up and down her arm trying to calm her breathing and she relaxed into his touch.

"It's a big party, he's bound to show up eventually." Rufus reassured. It was then that she saw a tall head peaking above the crowd.

"There he is! He's heading towards the kitchen." Lucy exclaimed. Wyatt grabbed her hand as they ran after him. Flynn had managed to slip into the kitchen undetected but by the time the team got there a Secret Service member was guarding the door.

"Sorry I can't let you go in there." The guard was stone faced and not budging.

"But sir someone is trying to hurt the President." Lucy pleaded.

"No one in there is trying to hurt the President ma'am, all the kitchen staff are highly monitored. And no one unauthorized has gone into that kitchen because I have been standing right here the entire time."

"Well we are CIA and I know for a fact that someone snuck into that room because I just watched it happen, if you are so good then how did you miss that?" Lucy said snapping into bossy professor mode. She stepped closer to that man almost a foot taller than her and sniffed, "is that whiskey I smell? I don't think Jackie is going to be very pleased to hear that not only did you abandon your post but you are also drinking on the job." The guard ignored her completely and turned to Wyatt,

"Sir please control your wife." Lucy stood offended while Rufus tried to hid a laugh behind a cough.

"Excuse me!" Wyatt said starting to get angry. He looked like he was going to punch the man for insulting Lucy.

"Is there a problem here?" A voice called out behind them. Lucy spun around and saw Jackie Kennedy.

"Oh my gosh… Mrs. Kennedy!" Lucy stood in awe.

"Ma'am, we are with the CIA and we have it on good authority that there is a man here trying to harm your husband." Wyatt said standing up straight, the same way he does while speaking with Agent Christopher. Jackie just nodded and motioned for them to follow her. She led them up the stairs and down an empty hallway. When she turned around the calm and collectiveness she displayed earlier was gone.

"What is going on?" the first lady asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"A tall man, his name is Garcia Flynn. We believe he may be here to cause damage." Wyatt spoke calmly.

"But don't worry we are doing everything in our power to stop him. I wouldn't dream of letting him hurt anyone at this part, least of all the President." Lucy said as she absentmindedly ran a hand up and down Wyatt's arm. Jackie noticed.

"I hope this isn't overstepping but you two are very cute together, beautiful couple. You remind me of Jack and I when we first got married." She smiled.

"Thank you ma'am." Wyatt said staring down at Lucy.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, I'll let all the Secret Service members know to be on the lookout for Garcia Flynn." She said shaking their hands then she turned to Lucy, "You are very impressive. Not very many women do what you do, I admire you and thank you for your service." The first lady pulled her into a hug and Lucy fought back tears at the woman's kind words.

* * *

Wyatt and Lucy made their way to a balcony, secluded from the rest of the party.

"Great job Luce, that was smart to go to Jackie. Looks like we won't be chasing Flynn for mmm I don't know… 15 to 20 years. Seriously though, your quick thinking saved JFK. I know how much you admire him." He said softly. "This calls for celebration." Lucy could see a flash of mischief dance across his face. She saw his blue eyes grow darker as she firmly pressed her body against his, effectively trapping him against the railing. She felt his breath hitch as she brought one hand to cup the back of his neck and placed ghostly kisses on the spot under his jaw. He let out a breathless moan and Lucy smirked against this throat, it was amazing how effortlessly she could drive him wild without spilling a drop of her champagne.

"And how do you propose we celebrate?" Lucy asked low in Wyatt's ear.

"Well… we could sleep together" Wyatt said nonchalantly.

"Now why would I do that?" she asked innocently, nibbling on his ear. Wyatt groaned.

"Because you're my _wife._ " Wyatt smiled. Lucy pulled back to look at him, her smile matching his. They have only been married for a few months but she never got tired of hearing him call her his wife.

"And you think I'm just going to sleep with you because we saved JFK" Lucy teased.

"It's what James Bond would do." He said with a wink while taking a sip of his drink.

"You're a bond fan?" a voice called out behind them. They turned around and saw President Kennedy. Lucy was rendered speechless. She finally found her words when Wyatt placed a gentle hand on her back.

"Mr. President it's an honor to meet you!" Lucy all but gushed.

"It's lovely to meet you too…" He trailed off waiting for her to introduce herself.

"Lucy!" she immediately offered.

"Lucy yes. It's wonderful to meet you Lucy" he said shaking her hand. He then turned to Wyatt. "I wanted to thank you for pointing out the would-be assassin and saving my life but I didn't catch your name."

"Wyatt sir." Wyatt said standing at attention.

"Thank you Wyatt." The President said, "my wife tells me you guys are CIA agents? Mind if I get your last names? That way when I get asked what happened I can be sure to give credit where credit is due." He busied himself with looking for a pen in his jacket pocket.

"Logan" they answered at the same time without thinking. The President's head snapped up.

"Wyatt and Lucy Logan?! Like in Weapon of Choice?" He was practically giddy. Wyatt and Lucy just stared at each other, neither knowing what to do, they couldn't exactly say 'yeah that's us!'

"Yeah we get that a lot, big coincidence" Wyatt laughed, "I take it you're a bond fan as well?" the President nodded. "Ian Fleming is actually what brought us together." Only John didn't know how true Wyatt's words actually were. That mission was the mission Lucy realized her feelings for Wyatt went way beyond any workplace crush. She reminisced about their conversation all those years ago at Ian Flemings house. Wyatt helped her get over the hump and figure out what she was fighting for. She claimed she was fighting for Amy but a little part of her was fighting for him too. When he pushed her into the alcove to escape Flynn and they both were pretty affected by the proximity, if Ian hadn't interrupted them who knows what would have happened; she blushed at the thought. Then the way he trusted her to be right about the mission more than he agreed with Ian about Von Braun left her with butterflies in her stomach and an ache in her heart. Lucy always said that's why their relationship is so strong, they have an insane about of trust in each other. Not very many couples got the chance to grow together as they have, from the start they had to blindly put their trust into a stranger's hands. From there it grew from teammates to friends to inseparable soulmates. She looked up and met his eyes and shook her head with a smile as Wyatt leaned down to give his wife a quick kiss.

"How long have you guys been married?" Kennedy said admiring the couple.

"Almost two months." Lucy smiled. A matching smile appeared on Wyatt's face as well as he pulled her closer into his side.

"Well, congratulations and best of luck to you." Kennedy cheered raising his glass to them. With a clink of three glasses the President turned and walked away. Wyatt turned to face Lucy, his hand still encircling her waist.

"Care to dance Mrs. Logan?"

"Always Mr. Logan." Wyatt took the glass out of her hand and placed it with his on the table before offering his elbow. Lucy smiled and accepted, intertwining her arm with his and placed a kiss to his shoulder as they walked towards the dance floor. Wyatt's arms made their way around her waist while Lucy's went around his neck. The two swayed back and forth, lost in each other's eyes, occasionally stealing a kiss or two. All the other times they had pretended to be a couple on missions were filled with nervousness and longing, now she was filled with love and serenity. She leaned in to steal another kiss when someone behind her cleared their throat

"Um, Flynn left so do you guys wanna get going?" Rufus said looking a little awkward at once again interrupt their kiss.

* * *

"You sure you want to let them know?" Wyatt asked as he knelt in front of her to buckle her seat belt.

"Yes I'm sure, I don't want to hid it anymore." Lucy smiled. Wyatt reached into his pocket and pulled out three silver rings. Lucy leaned forward and plucked his out of the palm of his hand and slipped his onto his finger. Wyatt held up Lucy's prepared to do the same when Rufus came barging into the lifeboat.

"Aw look how sweet, now you two can finally stop sneaking around." Rufus said as he made his way to the pilot's seat.

"I'm sorry what?" Lucy asked as she grabbed the ring from Wyatt's hand and slipped it on her finger.

"Oh come on you really think I didn't know you guys got married" Wyatt and Lucy sat there in shock, "it was so obvious too, you both conveniently had conferences at the same time. Which both lasted over a week, I might add. What kind of conference does a delta force solider need to go to?" he laughed. "And Wyatt you have a faint tan line from a ring and Lucy absentmindedly plays with her finger the way she used to play with her locket."

"Damn Rufus, you might just put Agent Christopher out of job with those detective skills" Wyatt teased.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner Rufus, we just wanted to keep it a secret in case Denise made one of us leave the team… if it makes you feel any better we were planning on telling everyone as soon as we got back." Lucy offered. Rufus smiled and started up the lifeboat.

* * *

"Really you went with the Wyatt and Lucy Logan cover story? Could you at least try to be discrete? Seriously guys, that book was a bestseller." Jiya scolded lightly while throwing an old newspaper down on the desk.

"Well then it's a good thing it wasn't a cover story." Lucy smiled while she subtly scratched her nose with her left hand while Wyatt rubbed his across his chin. Lucy was sure she was going to have hearing damage because Jiya's screams reach a decibel she didn't think was possible.

"Oh my god you guys!" Jiya screamed as she launched herself at Lucy and Wyatt. Pretty soon Lucy and Wyatt were surrounded by the rest of the team.

"When did you guys get _married_?" Agent Christopher asked in disbelief, "I didn't even know you were dating."

"Well we started dating after the Bonnie and Clyde mission" Wyatt started.

"WHAT!" Rufus shouted, "that long ago? That was well over a year ago! You told me four months ago"

"You _knew?_ " Jiya hissed giving her boyfriend a light slap on the shoulder. He looked at her sheepish.

"No, you found out four months ago, I never said that's when we started dating." Wyatt smirked. Rufus mumbled some joke about Wyatt being a lawyer but he could quite hear it.

"So then how long have you guys been married?" Jiya asked as she rested her elbows on her desks and propped her head up on her hands, she was enjoying this.

"Almost two months. Remember those conferences he had to go to? Well we actually took a trip to out West Texas. It was really special, we got married in the same place Wyatt's grandparents got married. It was a large rustic barn, lights strung everywhere, the orange sun setting over a field of tall grass. It was beautiful." Lucy smiled staring up at Wyatt.

"It was nothing compared to my beautiful bride." Wyatt choked as he leaned down to capture her lips in his.

"Ok that is officially the cutest thing I've ever heard." Rufus said.

"How did he propose?" a voice called out over the computers. It was the last question they expected to hear from Connor Mason.

"I had been saving my grandmother's ring for as long as I could remember. It's funny with Jessica I never even thought to use it. We were just kids and I don't know why I just felt it was too special to give away. Not even a week after Lucy and I started dating I fished it out of a box in the back of my closet and carried it everywhere I went. I knew without a doubt in my mind that something as special as my grandma's ring deserved a place on Lucy's finger because she is the most important person in the world to me and I didn't want to let another day go by without her having it." Wyatt had never told Lucy any of this, she had no idea she was wearing his grandmother's ring. She looked back down at her hand as tears began to fall. "But I also wanted the moment to be perfect because well she is perfect. A few months later I actually contacted Flynn," everyone, including Lucy, gasped, "I told him I'd pay him to take the mothership out to May 1943 Los Angeles."

"Why May 1943?" Rufus interrupted.

"I realized I was head over heels in love with Lucy on May 22, 1934, the Bonnie and Clyde mission. And I know we can't double back to any time so I though May 1943." Wyatt blushed. It was cute to see him still this nervous after all their time together.

"And the 1940's are my favorite era." Lucy added.

"That too." He chuckled. "I also asked him to please send Rufus on a little wild goose chase, but to also make sure he was safe, and if I found out he hurt him I'd put a bullet in his head. On the pretense of looking for Flynn, Lucy and I got to explore the whole city as it was in the 1940's. She was frustrated that we couldn't find him I suggested that since we were right on the beach it would be fun to get some ice cream and walk back to the lifeboat along the water. Lucy had just finished hers when I 'dropped' my last bite. I stood there with a fake sad look on my face while she just laughed. While she was too busy laughing at my misfortunes I bent down to pick it up, or so she thought. I pulled out the ring and asked her to marry me." Wyatt simplified the last part, what he said for him and Lucy only. Lucy turned to him, tears in her eyes from remembering that perfect day.

"I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too babydoll" he said pulling her flush against him and giving her a passionate kiss. Her hands made their way to his face and for a second they forgot where they were until they heard a chorus of whoops and hollers. Lucy blushed and hid her face against his chest.

"That is incredibly sweet but why on earth did you keep it all a secret?" Christopher asked.

"To tell you the truth ma'am we were afraid you would make one of us leave the team" Wyatt said quietly.

"I would never do that. Besides we already tried that once, didn't work out so well did it?" she laughed.

"Go home Logans, I can do the debrief." Rufus said patting Wyatt on the shoulder.

"Thanks man" Wyatt said giving Rufus a grateful smile. Wyatt and Lucy walked towards their car hand in hand.

"You all knew they were dating, right? The really aren't as subtle as they think they are" Connor chuckled as soon as the couple left the room.

"Yep."

"Totally."

"Knew the entire time." Jiya said, "only thing that surprised me is that they didn't get married sooner."

 _AN: Thank you all so much for your positive reviews! It means so much to me to know that people like the stories I'm putting out!_


End file.
